


What if

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [28]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: What if SAM hadn't been able to restart Scott's heart? Good thing there was a plan b.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Beyond all reason [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	What if

"Stopping your heart. Now." He watched as Scott fell to the floor. Watched as his eyes closed. This was a terrible idea. How could there not be any other option but this? And why was it taking so long?  
"SAM?"  
"Stimulating cardiovascular core."  
"Bring him back. Now!"  
"I am attempting to. Stimulating cardiovascular core." He could barely hear Liam cursing and trying to struggle against the force field. All his focus was on Scott. On his too still form.  
"SAM!" 

Electricity traveled from Scott to the nearly console almost too fast for him to follow. Before he could say another word the force field disappeared and he fell to the ground. Not even taking a second to check if he or Liam were injured, he crawled over to Scott. He was so still. Too still. He didn't look as if he was breathing. But he couldn't say for sure. He had just started studying human anatomy. Luckily Liam was there a second later putting his fingers to Scott's neck. 

"Fuck", Liam cursed. "No. I'm not losing another--. SAM!" No. He couldn't be dead. Scott could not be dead. He didn't get to say goodbye. He never got to apologize for their fight. He'd been wrong. And he was going to tell Scott that when they got back to the ship. He couldn't lose him. Not when they were just beginning. He wouldn't allow it. The universe had already taken his father. It didn't get to take Scott too. 

He gathered Scott into his arms and stood.  
"We need to get back to the ship", he told Liam. Liam just nodded, wiping at his eyes and pointing towards the door they had entered through before running for it. Jaal followed close behind, Scott clutched tightly in his arms. Please save him, he pleaded silently to anyone who might listen. Save him. We need him. I need him. Following the route they had traversed before they quickly reached the ship. Hopefully quickly enough. Ignoring everyone else they ran into the med bay and Jaal finally released Scott, gently setting him down on the bed. Lexi kicked them out but they didn't go far. 

Both waited outside the door for word. Jaal was absolutely silent. Lost in his own head. His begging had turned to pleading. Promising anything if only they would save Scott. This couldn't be the end. Why would he get to meet this wonderful creature only for him to be cruelly ripped away before they could fully explore their feelings? How was it fair for the cluster to lose the brilliant human that was Scott Ryder? How could he survive losing him? He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to stay in a universe that didn't have him in it. If this was the end it was the end for them both. 

He was so consumed in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open. Didn't hear anything until the voice he never thought he'd hear again spoke.  
"No. We need to go back. Right now. Raeka is--." His feet were carrying him forward. His arms were encircling Scott and holding him tight. "Oh. Hi. Jaal, I think you're squishing Liam." He looked down to see Liam's crazy curls In-between him and Scott. He let go and Liam emerged, punching Scott's shoulder. 

"You... You're crazy. And no joke, I'm putting in for hazard pay. What kind of stupid plan was that?"  
"The only one we had. Speaking of, we still need to go help Raeka and save an ark. Lexi, no. I'll rest after. Jaal, help a guy up." He pulled Scott to his feet wrapping his arms around him again. He didn't want to let him go. He didn't want him leaving his sight ever again. "Oh. Okay. Jaal, I'm alright. And we'll talk after. Okay? We need to finish the mission first. Remember? The ark? Raeka? Meridian?" 

Scott reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "We'll have time after. Okay?" He let Scott go but kept close on his heels as they returned to the Kett ship. He was going to make sure not only that they had that promised time but also that he didn't waste a second of this second chance he'd been given.


End file.
